Majority Rules Season Three
WELCOME TO MAJORITY RULES SEASON THREE CONGRATULATIONS JESSY About In Majority Rules each week (or so) three questions are given along with three possible answers for each. All contestants must give an answer in pm to me (if you can't pm me, message me on a private wiki). If you vote with the majority you get a point and whoever has the least amount of points at the end of the week is eliminated. If there is a tie with the main round voting either I or an eliminated contestant will break it and if there is a tie with the least amount of votes I will decide who's leaving the game. Whoever has the most amount of points at the end of the game will win. The game was created by Delilah. Rules *When voting, you may not converse with others about your selections. *When voting, you can choose any of the three choices. *After all votes are locked in, you may not change your answers. *If I do not have your answers by the date given, you will automatically get zero points. *Remember, you're not voting for what you believe necessarily, you're voting on how you think the majority will vote. *If I discover you're cheating (which I will, I've discovered it within 4 people last season), you will immediately be kicked from the game. Contestants Contestant Progress WINNER The contestant won Majority Rules. R-UP The contestant was the runner-up. IN The contestant was safe that week. MOST The contestant gained the most points that week. MOST The contestant had the most points at the end of the week. MOST The contestant gained the most points that week and had the most points at the end of the week. DQ The contestant was disqualified due to inactivity. OUT/M The contestant gained the most points that week but was eliminated. OUT/M The contestant had the most points at the end of the week but was eliminated. OUT The contestant was eliminated. Episode 1 ''Question 1: Who is the most talented singer? Choices: Katy Perry, Rihanna, Ke$ha'' ''Question 2: What's the best chick flick of all time? Choices: The Notebook, Mamma Mia, She's the Man'' ''Question 3: Who is the most likely to burn down an ex's house? Choices: Delilah, Shan, Nina'' Question 1 Question 2 Question 3 Episode 2 ''Question 1: Who is the best Eurovision winner of recent years? Choices: Emmelie De Forest, Loreen, Ell & Nikki'' ''Question 2: Which former child star is the most fucked up? Choices: Amanda Bynes, Lindsay Lohan, Miley Cyrus'' ''Question 3: Which number-one single is the best? Choices: "Timber" by Pitbull & Ke$ha, "Dark Horse" by Katy Perry, "Happy" by Pharrell Williams'' Question 1 Question 2 Question 3 Episode 3 ''Question 1: Which dictator is/was the most tyrannical? Choices: Kim-Jong Un, Hitler, Stalin'' ''Question 2: Which country is the most dangerous? Choices: Afghanistan, Somalia, Russia'' ''Question 3: Which 1920s movie star was the most beautiful? Choices: Clara Bow, Greta Garbo, Louise Brooks'' Question 1 Question 2 Question 3 Episode 4 ''Question 1: Which role played by Jennifer Lawrence is the best? Choices: Katniss Everdeen, Ree Dolly, Tiffany Maxwell'' ''Question 2: Which vacation destination sounds best? Choices: Mountain trip to Switzerland, City trip to London, Adventure trip to Thailand'' ''Question 3: Which user is the most likely to believe a "psychic"? Choices: John, Delilah, Shan'' Question 1 Question 2 Question 3 Episode 5 ''Question 1: Which language looks the most difficult to learn? Choices: Russian, Greek, Finnish'' ''Question 2: If you could have one superpower, what would it be? Choices: Flight, Invisibility, Immortality'' ''Question 3: Which user is the most likely to become famous? Choices: Delilah, Nina, Nasia'' Question 1 Question 2 Question 3 Episode 6 ''Question 1: Which upcoming Shailene Woodley movie will be best? Choices: Divergent, The Fault in Our Stars, None they're both gonna suck'' ''Question 2: Which era seems the most fun to live in? Choices: 1920s, 1960s, 1980s'' ''Question 3: Which is your biggest fear? Choices: Heights, spiders, snakes'' Question 1 Question 2 Question 3 Episode 7 ''Question 1: Which non-qualifying Eurovision song is the best (look them up on YouTube if you don't know them) Choices: "I'm Still Alive" by TWiiNS (Slovakia 2011), "Rak bishvilo" by Moran Mazor (Israel 2013), "När jag blundar" by Pernilla Karlsson (Finland 2012)'' ''Question 2: Which ice cream flavor is the best? Choices: Vanilla, chocolate, strawberry'' ''Question 3: Which animal is the cutest? Choices: Dog, cat, rabbit'' Question 1 Question 2 Question 3 Episode 8 ''Question 1: Which user is most likely to become president? Choices: Nasia, Tyler, Shan'' ''Question 2: What is Delilah's best quality? Choices: Her looks, her intelligence, her personality'' ''Question 3: Which do you think the majority of the wiki is comprised of? Choices: Liberals, conservatives, non-political people'' Question 1 Question 2 Question 3 Finale Brandon Jessy Category:Competitions Category:Finished Competitions